AU SECOURS, Il ME SUIT !
by Suzy Malfoy
Summary: A la recherche d'une bêta qui voudra bien corriger la première partie et plus tard la deuxiéme merci


**Hey, Every Body, **

**Je sais je ne devrais pas écrire en anglais si je n'aime pas cela, après la demande de plusieurs personne à écrire une suite j'ai décidé d'en faire une. Malheureusement ce que j'ai prévus dans le deuxième chapitre n'est pas compatible avec celui ci donc je vais devoir le modifié pour la compréhension de la suite. **

**Donc voila mon premier One shot sur Drago Hermione (c'est vraiment le premier). Pour la compréhension de cette histoire il est obligatoire de savoir qu'ici les galions ont pour moi la même valeurs que les euros. D'autre part avant que vous commenciez à lire j'aimerais vous dire que cette one shot à été inspiré par ce que je vis dans mon école. Certes j'ai beaucoup inventé mais j'ai repris certaine chose que j'ai vécus qui m'ont parus étonnante. Si vous vous demandez si le passage que vous lisez est vrai ou inventé il suffit de me laissé une review avec le passage en question. Je vous répondrais avec plaisir.**

**Les notes de Hermione ne sont pas arrondis, ni troncaturé pour montrer le ridicule de la situation. C'est donc fais exprès. Je rajoute se commentaire car on m'a fais la remarque. Cette one shot est à prendre avec humour, le style d'écriture est choisis pour que cela soit le cas ...**

**Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, à part le personnage que j'ai inventé, ah non même lui ne m'appartient pas puisqu'il existe. **

**Bonne lecture, **

One shot : AU SECOURS, Il ME SUIT !

La vie est cruelle, non elle était en fait une BIIIIP.

* Non Hermione tu n'as pas le droit de dire de vilain gros mot. *

Je me demandais en ce jour qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pus faire pour mériter un tel sort. L'année venait à peine de débuter, non je n'exagérais vraiment pas, on avait repris les cours cela faisait à peine une semaine et que déjà la vie me détruisait. Peut-être que dans une vie antérieur je n'avais pas été sympathique alors chaque jours je payais pour des fautes que mon ancien moi avais commis.

* Soupire *

Cette année était censé être une année merveilleuse car j'avais quitté Poudlard avec beaucoup de regret mais j'étais excitée de pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie. J'avais eus mes ASPICS avec mention optimal dans toute les matières ce qui m'avais rendus extrêmement fière de moi. J'avais intégré une faculté de médicomage, la première année était la plus dur d' après les professeurs mais je m'étais décidée à faire partis des meilleurs.

* Courage Hermione tu peux y arriver ! *

Malheureusement j'ai très vite craqué… Incroyable non ? Hermione la courageuse, l'imbattable avait craqué au bout de quelque jours à peine. L'école que j'avais intégrée n'avait pas d'internat, et en transport je mettais une heure et demie pour y arriver. Je ne pouvais pas malheureusement transplanter car c'était comme à Poudlard « SÉCURISÉE ».

* Fatiguant *

J'étais dans cette état la chaque soir, certes j'aurais pu louer un studio à côté de ma faculté mais le prix de celle-ci était extrêmement cher, même en étant boursière je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Au total ma faculté coûtait huit mille Gallion, ma bourse m'aidait à moitié mais c'était toujours beaucoup, c'était sans compté sur le repas de midi etc…

* En gros c'est extrêmement cher ! *

Il a fallu qu'en plus d'être pas très nombreux (seulement cent quatre-vingt) il a fallu qu'on ne soit qu'environ qu'une quinzaine de fille. On aurait dit qu'elle avait toute peur de faire des études… Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'à peine une semaine après j'oubliai malencontreusement ma trousse en cour car on avait dus changer de salle. A peine j'avais remarqué que ma trousse avait disparus, c'est-à-dire deux secondes après, j'étais retourné dans la salle mais elle n'était déjà plus là.

* La poisse quand même ! *

Le plus dépitant je pense était que je venais à peine d'acheter une nouvelle trousse hier car on m'avait volé la mienne l'année dernière. J'ai dus économiser sur mes repas en mangeant que des petits sandwiches j'ai très rapidement acheté une nouvelle trousse même si l'ancienne était bien plus remplie. Lorsque je réfléchis à ce que j'avais perdu pour savoir de quoi j'avais besoin, je ne voulus pas croire que ma clef USB était dans ma trousse.

* Mince mon journal intime, mes secrets tout est dans cette clef*

Mes parents étant d'origine Moldu m'avait acheté un ordinateur, j'avais commencé à écrire un journal intime sur l'ordinateur et enregistré à chaque fois sur ma clef USB. A présent c'était quelqu'un qui avait ma vie entre ses mains, le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas si la personne sera assez curieuse pour lire ou pas, ou même s'il pouvait la lire.

* J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'observe*

Pendant deux semaines j'ai observé sans relâche chaque élève, observé leur réaction lorsque je disais mon prénom pour savoir qui avait pris ma trousse. Personne n'a eus une réaction qui m'aurait paru suspect. Pourtant ma trousse n'était pas retrouvée et encore moins ma clef USB, je ne comprenais pas trop ce qu'un sorcier pouvait faire avec cette clef s'il n'avait pas d'ordinateur. Moi qui pensait avoir atteint le maximum au niveau des surprises j'étais loin de me douter que ce n'était que le début.

- Mia …

C'était étrange d'entendre un surnom que je n'avais plus entendus depuis si longtemps, pourtant quelqu'un l'utilisée. J'étais pourtant proche de personne pour que quelqu'un puisse être au courant pour se diminutif que je n'aimais pas. Lorsque je me retournai ce fut pour me retrouver face un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu.

*Il me connait alors que moi non !*

J'eus un frisson, je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible qu'il me connaisse, les professeurs ne faisaient jamais l'appel en amphi, et il n'était avec moi ni en anglais, ni en en Td, ni en quoi que ce soit. Je le dévisageai comme si je voyais un extraterrestre je fronçai les sourcils comme si je cherchais comment il pouvait connaitre un de mes surnoms.

- Comment tu connais mon prénom toi ?

Je sais que je n'avais pas été clémente dans la manière de poser ma question, mais je m'étais senti agressé. j' étais face à un inconnu qui connaissait mon prénom, il avait piqué ma curiosité malgré moi, et puis si je lui avais poser la question ainsi c'était pour montrer que je n'étais pas son amie, et qu'il n' avait donc pas le droit d'employé mon surnom.

- Je t'observe depuis le début …

Soudainement j'ai peur, vraiment très peur, qui était ce garçon. Il m'observait l'impression d'être traqué n'était pas fausse en fin de compte. Lorsque je le regardai je remarquai qu'il souriait comme si cela l'avait amusé de m'observer.

- Qui est tu ?

Je sens dans ma voix un ton de peur, je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable, je ne savais pas à quel point il m'avait observé mais ce que je savais c'est qu'il en savait trop pour qu'il soit normal. Pourquoi moi ?

- Je m'appelle Zac, je trouve que ton prénom ne va pas avec le style « miss je sais tout » Hermione !

Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? C'était la question que j'avais envie de lui poser… C'était vraiment agaçant, comment pouvait-il savoir mon style alors qu'il n'avait même pas eus l'occasion de le voir. J'avais envie de lui dire même que j'étais ainsi avant mais que ce n'était plus le cas à la première occasion je tournai le laissant seul.

* Un vraie psycho! *

J'étais partie mangé juste après l'avoir laissé, le soir même j'avais appelé Ginny, je lui avais acheté un téléphone pour son dernier anniversaire maintenant elle ne le lâchait plus. Je lui racontai qu'est ce qui c'était passé avec le jeune homme dont j'avais oublié le prénom. Il l'avait dit tellement rapidement que je n'avais pas compris.

- Tu penses que c'est lui qui as trouvé ta trousse et qu'il a lu ton journal intime…

Je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité qui me paraissait totalement raisonnable cela pouvait expliquer pas mal de chose surtout à cause de son comportement même si il ne c'était pas moqué de moi ce que je trouvais extrêmement bizarre.

* Peut être qu'en fin de compte j'ai peur de lui … *

Il me fallait bien que je l'admette pendant une longue période je le voyais toujours rodé pas loin de moi. Une fois en cour de Physique car oui j'avais des cours de physique, je m'étais retournée comme à mon habitude pour voir si je voyais des personnes que je connaissais et je le vus à quelque rangé. Je me suis retournée la seconde d'après mais savoir qu'il me regardait car j'avais croisé son regard me donné des frissons et me donnait envie de changer de place.

* J'ai vraiment crus que j'allais devenir dingue *

Je pensais que l'impression d'être observé allait très vite cesser je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce n'était que le début. Je le voyais encore plus comme si c'était possible pourtant cela était le cas, dès que je commencer à parler avec quelqu'un peut importer la personne comme par hasard il connait une personne et je le voyais à présent même pendant les pauses des Td alors qu'il n'était pas dans mon groupe.

* Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle, c'est encore plus flippant *

Lorsque je racontais ma journée avec Ginny j'avais l'habitude de l'appelé psycho, car même elle avait eu peur malheureusement je n'avais pas encore eus l'occasion de le lui montrer. Au début j'ai pensé qu'il était dans le groupe C j'avais pensé qu'il s'appelait Julien mais je m'étais trompé.

* Je ne devrais pas donner de l'importance à une psycho! *

Je remarquai très rapidement qu'il me fuyait, j'eus la soudaine impression que les rôles s'inversaient même si je ne lui donnais pas autant d'importance qu'il m'en avait faite. Je n'avais pas lâché l'affaire je voulais vraiment connaitre son prénom.

* En plus il est à trois rangées de moi en examen *

J'allais enfin savoir comment il s'appelait j'avais juste besoin d'attendre le prochain examen car on gardait toujours les mêmes place. Sur trois salles, il a fallu qu'il soit dans ma salle, sur trois rangé il a fallu qu'il soit dans la mienne.

* Un coup du Destin ou Hasard ! Cela dépend à ce qu'on croit… *

Je pensais que j'allais devoir encore attendre une semaine avant d'avoir un contrôle mais en fait les résultats des contrôles furent afficher le lendemain sur un panneau d'affichage. C'est vrai ici tout le monde pouvait voir ta note sans te la demander

* Je pense que c'est ce que je supportais le moins dans ma faculté*

Certes on avait eu le droit à bien pire dès le premier jour. J'avais presque oublié un détail si important. Le premier jour on a eus le droit à un bizutage made mon école. On a eus le droit à une fausse cour donnée par un élève de quatrième année pendant une demi-heure...

* Je pense que je n'ai jamais eus autant peur de ma vie qu'à ce moment *

C'est vrai qu'on pourrait croire que j'ai peur de tout et n'importe quoi mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était les deux cas, et puis si j'avais peur de psycho c'est qu'il avait une manière de parler qui me faisait penser à un pervers.

* On a eu le droit à un vrai bizutage… J'ai l'impression d'être avec des enfants *

L'élève avait fait son cour à une vitesse hallucinante, et puis au bout d'un moment des autres élèves de la même promotion débarquèrent de l'arrière de l'amphi, l'un possédait un mégaphone et faisait le brut de l'ambulance, un autre alla à l'avant en montant sur les tables et les autres coururent. Ce que je n'avais toujours pas compris était leur hymne, c'était certes mais à chaque fois ils criaient des mots que je n'avais pas envie de comprendre.

* Les paroles étaient bien trop choquante d'après moi… *

Je sais que je n'entendais pas tout mais le peu que j'entendais (un mot sur les deux présent) était déjà suffisant pour me dire quoi en penser. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que donc ma faculté ils leur manquaient tout simplement quelque chose.

* Tiens ! Je peux le trouver puisque son nom famille doit être proche du miens… *

J'étais sûr qu'il était dans les noms de famille avant le mien je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas être dans le groupe D et C, mais je ne savais pas si il était dans le groupe A ou B. Je cherchai mon nom de famille, j'eus de la chance, j'avais trouvé son prénom, il fallait à présent juste que je confirme.

* Je n'eus pas de chance car psycho décida de parler au personne que je connaissais *

Le soir même je fis le chemin avec l'un des personnes que j'avais rencontré je le connaissais depuis peu car on aimait tous les deux lire. C'était rare pour un homme d'aimait de lire et je trouvais cela vraiment géniale, il a fallu que psycho lui parle et à la seconde d'après je sus qu'il s'appelait Zac.

* J'avais pensé qu'il me laisserait mais à partir de ce moment-là ce fut pire *

Je le voyais de plus en plus, il avait arrêté de fuir je pensais qu'en restant éloigné de lui il n'oserait rien faire. Pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de me parler à chaque fois qu'il me voyait et cela m'agaçait. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait faire comme si on se connaissait alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

* Il n'a rien à faire le pauvre… *

Il m'a surpris tellement de fois que je ne sais même pas quel est la fois ou cela m'a surprise le plus, peut-être est-ce la fois ou je lui ai dit mes origines, à moins que ça soit la fois où il m'avait bousculé comme le ferait un ami ou peut être lorsque nous avions nos petites disputes qui nous rendaient complice.

* J'étais plus proche de psycho que des personnes de mon groupe *

La première fois ou « notre relation » commença ce fut le jour où il me demanda mon origine. On était tous les deux d'origines non anglophone est cela se voyait. Il avait vraiment l'air curieux

- Tu as qu'a deviné …

C'était rare que je dise de quel origine j'étais cela m'étonné même qu'on remarque que je n'étais pas anglaise.

- Étonne-moi ! Impressionne-moi !

Je le regardai et lui retourna ses propres mots, je voulais qu'il m'étonne on me disait tout le temps toute les origines inimaginables sans pourtant dire la mienne ce qui me faisait rire à chaque fois.

- Espagnol, Italienne, Autrichienne, Allemande …

C'était vraiment toujours ainsi, surtout qu'il n'a dit aucunes origines qui m'appartenaient enfin à moitié.

- Je suis en fait Française et Italienne …

Il eut une tête dépité et dégoûté comme si j'avais dit une chose horrible. Je savais parfaitement pourquoi il me regardait ainsi il était Allemand, c'était un sang de bourbe comme moi car c'était la seul raison pour laquelle il me regarde ainsi.

- Je déteste les Italiennes mais encore plus les Française !

On eut un sourire complice, je savais qu'il n'aimait pas mes deux origines à cause d'un jeu complètement débile de Moldu : Le Football. J'y connaissais pas grand-chose mais grâce ou à cause de mon père l'année dernière j'avais eus le droit de savoir qu'il y avait un sorte de conflit contre l'Allemagne.

- Tant mieux ! J'ai une double haine contre toi ! *Va-t'en* (ses paroles sont vraiment en français sachant qu'ils parlent en anglais)

J'eus un sourire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été complice de psycho pendant quelque instant. C'était flippant et j'en étais consciente, j'ai eus un contrôle juste après et c'est avec ma grande surprise qu'on s'échangea un sourire.

* Je deviens l'amie de psycho il manquait plus que ça ! *

A peine que je dis pensa cela que j'eus une soudaine envie de rire. Non je ne serais jamais son amie. Au fond de moi je savais parfaitement que peu importe ce que je penserais je savais qu'il serait peut-être celui qui me comprendrait le plus. Les autres me trouvaient bizarre car je répondais à tous les questions. D'ailleurs j'avais arrêté de le faire car même cela commençait à m'agacer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ! Espèce de sale Française !

Je sentis qu'il plaisantait, je n'aurais jamais pris ses insultes aux premiers degrés. Non je savais qu'il me taquinait je ne pouvais tout de même m'empêchait de le trouver bizarre. A la fin du contrôle je sortis pour savoir qu'est-ce que les autres avaient mis. Je vis le garçon qui aimait lire et me décida à aller lui demander. Il me rassura plus qu'il l'aurait fallu jusqu'au moment où psycho décida de venir se mêlait à notre conversation.

* Il me déteste et pourtant il ne me lâche pas *

On se regarda, alors qu'il décida de se plaindre de moi au garçon, je sentis mes joues roussir. Jamais au grand jamais on m'avait autant affiché devant plusieurs élèves, sauf que j'avais bien compris que dans cette faculté cela les importait très peu.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui as commencé le premier !

Je sais qu'on aurait dit une gamine mais personne ne faisait réellement attention à ce que je disais. Même moi Hermione Granger avait le droit de commettre une petite erreur non ?

* Il faut que j'appelle Ginny *

Je savais déjà qu'elle me demandera plein d'explication et je commençais déjà à faire une liste mentalement. Pourtant ce ne fut pas le pire il me parle parfois comme si j'étais son amie ce qui était loin d'être le cas…

* Pour une fois je suis contente que ce soit bientôt les vacances *

Oui je n'avais qu'une envie, qui était bizarre venant de ma part, je voulais que cela soit les vacances. D'ailleurs mes vacances n'en était pas réellement, j'avais tellement de devoir que j'étais un peu perdu. On avait tellement de devoir à rendre que j'avais la tête qui tourne.

* Des vacances tranquilles ? Dans nos rêves ! *

Je partais très souvent à la faculté pour travailler, et en ce jour où j'étais tranquillement en train de rédiger sur mon parchemin la rédaction qu'on devait faire, j'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir que psycho était juste à trois centimètres de moi. C'était bien lui je ne pouvais pas me tromper, pourtant il était là à côté de moi.

* Soupir de soulagement *

A peine que je l'avais vus, j'avais tourné la tête dans l'espoir qu'il ne me voit pas et pour une fois mon souhait fut exaucé. J'ai eus la peur de ma vie, il partit juste après, je me demandai qui il pouvait bien chercher surtout que personne savait que j'étais ici.

* Peut être qu'il me suit ! *

C'était une supposition puisque je n'avais aucune preuve qu'il me suivait. La rentrée arriva et les notes aussi. Je crus que j'allais me tuer tellement que mes notes étaient basses. J'avais seulement 19.99/20, j'eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

* Je vais mourir… *

Je m'en alla dépité rejoindre le cour, j'étais vraiment désespéré, je ne fit pas attention ou je me marcher lorsque je me cogna contre quelqu'un. Je ne m'excusa même pas et continua mon chemin sauf que la personne ne fut pas d'accord car il me rattrapa et me dis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ?

Lorsque je levai ma tête pour voir qui me parla, j'eus la surprise de voir la tête de psycho à trois centimètre de la mienne. Je ne fis pourtant rien au contraire je le regardai d'un air désespéré.

- J'AI EUS UNE MAUVAISE NOTE !

Lorsque je le dis cela me fit encore plus de peine et me donna envie de pleurer, mais je me retins j'avais tout de même assez de fierté pour ne pas pleurer devant un homme inconnu qui avait l'air d'en connaitre trop sur moi.

*Pourquoi il rigole ce débile ?*

Sa réaction face à ma phrase fut d'exploser de rire, ce que je ne comprenais pas car j'étais vraiment sincère. Il me tira le bras jusqu'au tableau, je ne compris pas qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Hermione regarde les autres notes et dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu en pense...

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je n'avais pas trop le choix il me tenait fermement la hanche pour que je ne puisse pas m'en aller et me forcer à regarder le tableau. Après un rapide coup d'œil je le regardai ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que je dois voir…

Il se tapa le front comme si j'étais une débile de dernière génération. Tiens les rôles s'inversent… Il avait l'air désespéré par moi alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas et c'était peut-être cela qui m'agaçait le plus.

- Tu ne remarques pas que tu as eus la meilleure note de toute la promotion ?

Je secouai la tête, personnellement je ne voyais pas les autres notes je voyais que ma notes absolument AFFREUSE. Il fallait absolument que je vois la référente (cpe) pour lui demander de me mettre en soutien.

* Pourquoi ma main est toujours dans la sienne ? *

J'enlevai ma main, je ne lui dis même pas au revoir je pensais que cela pouvait l'importait que je parte ou pas. A ce moment je ne me doutais pas que je me trompais lourdement...

* Je suis si heureuse la référente a accepté que j'aille en aide *

Au début, elle m'avait regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, j'avais remarqué qu'elle se retenait de rire. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait car j'étais extrêmement sérieuse. Je voulais aller en aide et c'était urgent …

* Pourrais-je avoir dans ma vie une seule fois de la chance ? *

La réponse était définitivement Non et encore non. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'en demandant à la référente d'être en aide psycho le serait déjà. Nos noms de famille était à trois prénoms près cela signifiait que je serai avec lui peu importe l'heure.

* En plus il est trop nul *

J'avais profité pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à sa note et elle n'était pas fameuse. Il n'avait eu que cinq, déjà que je me trouvais assez nul. A sa place je me serais évanouie en voyant ma note.

* Il ne faut que j'oublie de préparer mes partiels *

Les mois passés tellement vite que j'avais l'impression que je n'aurais jamais assez le temps pour réviser les partiels. Je m'étais prise trop en retard, maintenant j'aurais une mauvaise note. Trois mois ne me suffiront jamais pour réviser tout ce que j'ai appris pendant les vacances…

* Je dois quand même appeler Ginny… *

Je vais devoir rentrer rapidement chez moi et l'appeler rapidement pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. J'étais assez en retard comme ça, elle répondit après la troisième tonalité lorsque j'étais sur le point de lâcher l'affaire.

- Hermione ! Devine qu'est ce qui va bientôt sortir au cinéma ?

J'avais appris à Ginny tous les objets du monde Moldu, et parmi eux ce trouvé le cinéma. Je regrettais chaque jours un peu plus car elle était devenus une vraie adepte au acteur et elle les connaissait tous par cœur.

- Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la devinette Ginny, j'ai mes partiels à réviser…

Ginny explosa de rire sachant très bien que les partiels était dans longtemps. Elle me criait toujours dessus car d'après elle je travaillais trop et que cela ne servait à rien. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que d'après elle j'aurais vingt sans même révisé. Elle se tromper lourdement car aujourd'hui j'avais eus 19.99.

- Timberlake à sortis un nouveau film ! Regarde sur mon Facebook j'ai mis une photo de lui...

Ginny avait en effet un Facebook, lorsque j'ai appris l'existence de ce forum par celle-ci. Elle s'y connait mieux que moi en ce qui concerne les actualités sur internet. J'ai été sidéré par la stupidité du forum. Moi ? Ginny m'a inscrite mais je n'y fais jamais.

* JE SUIS DÉBILE ! *

Je lui répondis affirmativement sachant que je ne le ferais pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ai-je que ma meilleure amie aime le monde moldu. Je l'écoute pour une fois car je sais qu'elle ne me laissera pas tant que je ne serais pas parti sur Facebook. La première chose que je remarque c'est qu'elle m'a marqué sur sa photo j'ai donc juste à cliquer.

- N'oublie pas de me laisser des commentaires !

Je lui parlais encore au téléphone et me dit que j'avais déjà perdus assez de temps comme ça. Je devais à tout prix commençais à réviser pour mes partiels.

- Ginny je commenterais tes phrases une autre fois je dois aller réviser.

Je ne lui laissai même pas le temps de répliquer que j'avais déjà raccroché le combiné. Je me déconnectai de ce forum idiot. J'avais l'impression que Ginny pensais que j'aimais Facebook ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais ironique.

* Il tellement de notion à connaitre, je vais avoir une mauvaise note ! *

C'était sûr que je n'aurais jamais finis mes révisions à temps. Surtout que j'avais perdus dix minutes à lui répondre sur ce forum. Je soupirai et me mis à travailler…

* Je ne savais pas que des personnes pouvaient intégrer la faculté maintenant *

J'ai entendus des personnes raconter qu'une personne avait intégrer la faculté ce que je trouvais étrange car on passait un concours en avril pour pouvoir être accepté à la rentrée de septembre.

* Il doit être excellent dans ce cas *

La faculté était vraiment sélective, sur trois milles candidat il n'en prenait que cent quatre-vingt c'était pour dire …

- Tu as vus le nouveau ! Il est sublime j'aurais trop voulus être dans le groupe D !

Les seuls filles qu'on possédait, était des groupies. Non décidément je n'avais pas de chance. Je savais déjà que je n'allais pas m'entendre avec le nouveau, heureusement je ne le verrais qu'en cour donc peut être que je ne le verrai pas.

* Mince je suis dans le groupe D ! *

Dans tout le groupe je mettais faite deux amies avec qui je m'installais toujours. Le problème est que puisqu'elle se connaissait déjà elle se mettait toujours ensemble pour ce qui était à faire à deux. Je me retrouvais toujours avec une personne totalement débile et qui ne travaillais même pas.

* Heureusement que j'ai déjà fait mes devoirs des prochaines semaines… *

Je me mis à me faire mentalement mon programme de ce soir. J'avais encore beaucoup à faire pour avoir une note suffisante. (Pour Hermione c'est 20). J'étais tellement à fond que je ne remarquai même pas que la fille à côté de moi s'extasier sur sa chaise.

* Mais elles leur arrivent quoi ?*

Elles gloussaient tellement fort que j'avais été contrainte d'arrêter de faire mon programme mentalement. J'avais levé la tête vers le groupe de fille pour savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Je compris qu'elle serait tout simplement dans l'incapacité à me répondre car elles avaient l'air de regarder quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

* Cela ne peut être dus qu'à l'intellectuelle « sublime » qui vient d'arriver …*

J'étais tout de même curieuse de savoir qui allait être la personne qui allait être en concurrence avec moi. Je savais grâce au note des contrôles la deuxième personne la plus forte était à 16. Ce qui était un écart énorme donc il n'existait pas pour ma part de la concurrence.

* Cela me permettrait de travailler pour rester la première … *

Je levai ma tête et croisa le regard d'acier de la personne qui était devenue pâle comme un linge lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Je dus avoir un près la même tête car tout le monde nous laissé des regards à la fois interrogateur et à la fois inquiet. La tension était palpable dans la pièce …

* Pincez moi je rêve ! Malfoy en chair et en os est en face de moi ! *

Certes c'étaient jouissant de le voir perdre son assurance, mais ce qui ne l'étais pas du tout était c'était que je devrais à partir d'aujourd'hui le supportait tous les jours … On était l'un comme l'autre encore sous le choc car aucun de nous n'avais encore réagis …

* Je vis un véritable cauchemar … *

Je remarquai qu'il reprit contenance car il eut son sourire typique au Malfoy. Il s'accouda à la table d'une manière à faire glousser les filles à mes côtés alors que je levai les yeux aux cieux exaspéré par le comportement de Malfoy.

- Mais que vois-je ? C'est bien cette sang de bourbe exaspérante !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi et je sentis le rouge me montait peu à peu au joue. Tous ses regards me mettaient mal à l'aise. Je lançai le regard le plus noir que j'avais en réserve à Malfoy.

- Mais que vois-je ? C'est bien cette fouine utilise la corruption !

J'avais choisis exactement le même ton que lui. Ma phrase signifiait beaucoup, pour moi Malfoy avait dû payer le directeur pour pouvoir rentrer dans cette école alors que j'avais travaillé comme une folle pour y rentrer.

- Arrête de penser que ton savoir dépasse celui des autres Granger !

Ils le regardèrent d'une manière admirative, pour tout le monde il venait de dire quelque chose que tout le monde pensait mais qu'il n'osait pas dire… Ils se mirent à applaudir comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il eut un sourire satisfait et fit une courbette pour montrer qu'il était reconnaissant aux personnes de la classe.

- VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OU MONSIEUR ?

Le professeur venait de rentrer dans la salle, j'eus un soupire soulagé, j'étais heureuse que le professeur soit arrivé au bon moment. Ce professeur était d'ailleurs assez sévère il me faisait penser à McGonagall.

* J'aurais préféré rester une inconnue pour les cinq années à venir … *

A Poudlard et dans le monde magique tout le monde me connaissait mais je pensais qu'en allant dans une école privé personne ne ferait attention à moi. Je m'étais totalement trompé … A cause de l'incident d'aujourd'hui tout le monde m'avais reconnus. J'étais devenue à présent l'amie de celui qui avait tué « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom ».

* Malfoy je te déteste ! *

Je le détestais tellement, j'aurais voulus que les personnes m'apprécient pour ce que je n'étais pas pour ce qui j'étais. Malfoy n'avait pas l'air gêné d'être devenue un noble, tout le monde le respecté déjà sans qu'il n'eut quoi que ce soit à faire.

* Il aime être le centre du monde *

Cette soudaine attention vers lui ne le gêné le moins du monde. Il était presque content que je sois avec lui tellement, d'après certain commérage que j'avais entendu il m'avait remis en place …

- Mia !

Il ne m'avait plus nommé ainsi depuis la première fois que je lui avais parlée et lorsque je me tournai je savais déjà que je me retrouverais face à psycho. Il avait l'air énervé contre moi pour je ne sais quel raison.

- J'ai entendus dire que le nouveau et toi vous vous connaissez !

Je voulais bien savoir en quoi cela le concernait, j'hochai les épaules comme pour montrer que cela ne m'intéressait pas de le connaitre ou pas. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi et prit ma main tellement rapidement que je fus choqué par son geste.

- C'est quoi ta relation avec lui ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, je ne comprenais vraiment pas en quoi cela le concernait. Je n'avais aucune relation avec Malfoy j'enlevai ma main de la sienne et recula pour garder une distance qui d'après moi était raisonnable.

- Ma relation avec Malfoy ne te concerne pas !

A peine que j'avais dit cette phrase que je m'enfuis en courant. Il cria une phrase que j'entendis malgré moi. Ses mots résonnaient encore en moi « Tu le regretteras Granger ». J'eus un frisson je n'avais pas froid non j'avais peur extrêmement peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire …

Quelque semaines étaient passé après cela et rien ne c'était passé j'avais peut être eut peur de psycho pour rien. Ses menaces étaient seulement des menaces pour me faire peur ce qui avait bien fonctionné.

* De toute façon psycho ne peut rien faire contre moi ! *

J'étais rassuré, ce qui concernait Malfoy j'avais faisais comme si il n'existait pas ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué. Le calme était revenus dans ma vie et j'étais bien heureuse mes notes étaient même remonté. Tout était vraiment parfait…

* J'espère que la situation restera la même jusqu'à la fin de l'année *

Lorsque je rentrai dans le réfectoire tout le monde se tourna vers moi comme si j'avais quelque chose sur mon visage d'horrible. Je me demandai bien qu'est-ce qu'il a pu arriver pour que tout le monde me regarde de cette manière.

- Hermione ! Oh mon Dieu tu as l'air toute pâle …

Une jeune fille que je connaissais à peine c'était précipité vers moi lorsqu'elle m'avait vu rentrer. Je la regardai comme si elle était folle avant de me rendre compte que tout le monde me regardait de la même manière que la jeune fille.

* Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ? *

Tous ses regards étaient extrêmement gênants pour moi. Je m'installai tous de même et mangea comme si de rien n'était. Au bout d'un moment Malfoy se trouva en face de moi il ne me lançait pas son regard noir. Je voyais autre chose dans son regard il avait l'air scandalisé si Malfoy était dans cette état c'était mauvais signe.

- Granger je dois te parler …

J'étais étonné par son ton, c'était alarmant qu'il n'y ait aucune haine, ni aucun mépris dans la phrase qu'il m'a dit. Je me levais sans faire attention à tous ses regards qui ne m'avaient pas encore lâché.

* Malfoy m'avait aidé à fuir leur question *

Je savais fut leur regards que j'aurais eus le droit à beaucoup de question alors que je ne savais même pas pourquoi il me regardait de cette manière. Malfoy était adossé à un mur et dès qu'il me vit il commença à marcher à vive allure sans même faire attention à moi.

* Il pensait que j'étais son chien pour lui courir après ou quoi ? *

J'étais un peu épuisé à force de vouloir le rattraper il marchait beaucoup trop vite. Il voulait me parler mais il ne me disait même pas de quoi il voulait me parler. J'étais perturbé par son comportement qui n'était pas habituel.

* AIIIIEE ! *

Pourquoi ce débile mentale c'était-il arrêté brutalement, il ne m'avait même pas prévenu. J'allais lui crier dessus sauf qu'il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et me força à regarder le tableau d'affichage. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de lire la seul feuille présente sur celui-ci.

« Cher Journal,

Je n'arrive pas toujours pas à croire que j'ai dus envoyer mes parents en Australie en m'effaçant de leur souvenir. Je n'ai pas eus le choix malheureusement je ne veux pas qu'ils leur arrivent malheur à cause de mon monde. Personne n'est au courant pour ce que j'ai fait et je ne compte pas le dire à Harry et Ron. Surtout que j'ai bien crus mourir aujourd'hui. Pendant notre quête aux Horcruxes, Harry a prononcé par erreur le nom de Voldemort et les mangemorts nous ont arrêtés. J'ai jeté un sort sur Harry pour qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas, ce que je n'avais pas prévus c'est que Bellatrix nous torturera. Elle nous avait reconnus et pour avoir cette affirmation elle avait appelé ce débile de Malfoy. On allait mourir jamais au grand jamais Malfoy nous aiderais, il n'était pas suicidaire et on le savait. Pourtant c'est à ma plus grande surprise qu'il dément nous reconnaitre, je m'étais peut être trompé dans mon jugement…

A présent on était enfermé comme des prisonniers mais au moins on avait évité de justesse d'affronter Voldemort maintenant. Je dois te laisser j'entends des bruits de pas.

Hermione. »

Dès le premier mot j'avais reconnus mon écriture pire encore j'avais reconnus le passage de mon journal Intime que j'avais « perdu ». La personne qui était tombé dessus savait utiliser un ordinateur, pire encore il n'était pas assez généreux pour garder tout ce qu'il avait lus pour lui et encore moins pour me rendre mon bien le plus précieux.

* Qui est le BIIIIP qui a osé faire cela ! *

J'étais vraiment énervé, si je savais qui était la personne je le massacrerais à coup sûr … Je regardai mon écriture et je sentis les larmes me montaient, si la personne avait pu afficher se passage cela signifiait forcement qu'il afficherait d'autre passage plus personnel.

* Oh Mon Dieu ! *

Je n'avais pas envie de partager mes secrets avec les autres élèves. Je m'écroulai au sol désespéré. Je m'attendais à ce que Malfoy rigole de mon état mais il ne le fit pas au contraire il s'agenouilla pour être à ma hauteur et me tourna la tête pour que je le regarde.

- Je pensais que tu étais une battante Granger …

Il avait l'air déçut, ce qui me surpris encore plus c'est que ses yeux étaient sincère aucune trace de moquerie ou quoi que ce soit. Il soupira, il se releva il avait l'air passionné tout d'un coup par le tableau.

- Je t'aiderai à trouver le coupable …

J'avais l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette phrase. Il l'avait dit d'une voix tellement basse mais il était déterminé et cela je pouvais le ressentir. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, le grand Drago Malfoy sang pur et noble aidait une sang de bourbe miss je sais qu'il détestait par-dessus tout au monde …

* Pourquoi ? *

J'avais envie de lui poser cette question mais je n'osais pas de peur qu'il change d'avis. Ce que je trouvais encore plus étrange était qu'il n'impose pas de condition. Par exemple de faire quelque chose en échange de son aide.

* Il veut surement me faire une mauvaise blague …*

C'était évident, à part si Malfoy voulait se moquer de moi d'avoir cru qu'il voulait m'aider, je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi il le voulait … Il était debout fière, sauf qu'il fuyait mon regard, peut-être qu'il était sincère …

- As-tu une idée de comment cela as pu arriver ?

Peut-être est-ce le fais que son nom était inscrit dans mon journal intime qui fit qu'il devait m'aider. Je savais parfaitement l'origine de ce passage, je regardais Malfoy on devait trouver les personnes d'origines Moldu.

- J'ai perdu ma trousse au début d'année, elle contenait une clef USB …

J'avais attiré son attention car il me regardait l'air étonné. Je savais parfaitement qu'il ne savait pas qu'est-ce que c'était une clef USB, je l'avais fait exprès car je n'aimais pas discuté avec quelqu'un qui me tournait le dos.

- C'est un objet moldu qui permet de stocker des images, des écrits …

Il était perturbé par ma définition de l'objet en question, c'est vrai que décrit de cette manière on ne pouvait pas se douter qu'en fait c'était un petit objet qu'on insérer dans un ordinateur.

- Suis moi je vais te montrer cela ressemble à quoi …

Je me relevai, j'avais une autre clef USB qui était avec mon ordinateur que j'avais mis dans mon sac. Je m'installai sur un banc et sortis mon ordinateur, il le regardait comme si il était vivant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy il ne va pas te manger …

Je m'empêchais de rigolais pour ne pas qu'il change d'avis. Je sortis ma clef USB que j'insérai j'ouvris le premier dossier qui était mes cours de science. Il avait l'air curieux de savoir comment cela s'utilise.

- Mon journal intime était dans un dossier comme celui-ci.

Il hocha la tête comme pour me montrer qu'il avait compris. Il était bien trop impressionné par l'ordinateur pour dire quoi que ce soit. J'éteignis l'ordinateur et le remis en place.

- Cela signifie forcement que c'est une personne d'origine Moldus qui as pu le lire…

Il avait déduis assez rapidement qu'est-ce que cela signifiait il se levait déjà et se dirigea je ne sais trop ou. Il avançait tellement vite que je me demandais pourquoi il marchait si vite. Je me demandais s'il avait trouvé comment savoir qui est la personne. Il s'arrêta de nouveau sauf que cette fois ci c'était pour m'attendre.

- Granger je vais voir le directeur il me passera le registre de tous les élèves sans problème.

Je ne comprenais pas qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire avec le registre des élèves ce n'était pas comme si il y aurait écrit de quel catégorie ils appartenaient. Si ?

* Peut être que c'est un critère de sélection … *

J'aurais un autre point de vue sur l'école si c'était le cas. Malfoy ressortit avec cinq feuilles. On avait de la chance on était seulement cent quatre-vingt, je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait pour mille deux cent élèves.

- Tu vas faire comment à présent pour savoir l'origine de leurs parents ?

Il eut un sourire mystérieux, et se dirigea sans un mot vers l'extérieur de l'école, il avançait déjà vers un bâtiment. J'en déduis que c'était surement son appartement, c'est vrai que Malfoy devait avoir assez d'argent pour avoir un appartement.

* WAOUH ! *

Son appartement faisait au moins trois fois la taille de mon appartement, ce qui était impressionnant. D'ailleurs il ne disait rien sur le fait qu'une sang de bourbe était dans son appartement. Il s'en alla vers une pièce que je ne pus voir qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. Il revint quelque seconde plus tard avec une fiole.

* NNOOONN ! *

Il avait versé la potion sur les feuilles, qu'est ce qu'il était débile quand même. J'allais le massacrer, j'allais me mettre à crier mais il dut le remarquer car il me fit signe de me taire ce qui me choqua.

- Ne t'inquiète pas cette potion est spéciale …

Je fronçai les sourcils et il me tendit deux des feuilles, à côté des noms et des prénoms des élèves étaient marqué leurs origines. Je n'avais jamais lus qu'il existait une potion pareille. Il dut remarquer mon étonnement car il eut un rire moqueur.

- Miss je sais tout ne sais pas tout en fin de compte …

Il se fichait bien de moi à présent, il connaissait une potion dont je n'avais jamais lus l'existence. Son sourire s'agrandit, je me retenais comme depuis le début de le remettre en place de peur qu'il reprenne les feuilles et me laisse me débrouiller seul. Je préfère encore travaillé avec Malfoy …

- Cette potion à été crée par mon père pour savoir à qui ont avait à faire… Cela permettait de ne pas tuer de sang pur …

Son père était vraiment quelqu'un de cruel, j'étais bien heureuse qu'il soit à présent mort et enterré. Je consultai la première feuille et notait les prénoms qui avait des origines Moldu.

* C'est épuisant *

Ce fut au bout de trois heures que j'eus finis, Malfoy lui aussi avait finis et je pus remarquer pour mon plus grand bonheur qu'il n'y avait que une trentaine de personne originaire Moldu.

- Il manque plus à savoir qui est la personne …

On savait l'un comme l'autre que cela serait le plus dur. La personne ne nous nous dirait jamais qu'il s'agit d'elle. Pourtant il fallait à tout prix que je la retrouve car elle pouvait être très dangereuse.

- Tu as une idée de la manière de leur faire cracher le morceau ?

Il eut un sourire sadique comme si il préparait un grand coup. Il me fit peur soudainement, je ne savais pas qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire pour trouver le coupable. Notre enquête allait débuter …Le lendemain un mot était mis avant le début d'un nouvel extrait de journal intime.

« Granger, je sais que tu me cherche, si tu veux me retrouver réfléchis à ton comportement avec moi …

Cher journal,

Plus les jours passent, plus j'ai envie de pleurer. Harry vit le parfait amour avec Ginny et il est en de même pour Ron avec Lavande. Je me sens affreusement seul, le soir je sors alors que je sais que c'est le couvre feux. Je monte à la tour Astronomie la vue est impressionnante la nuit… Je ne suis pas seul, je vois une autre personne mais je n'ose pas l'approcher. C'est un homme, sa silhouette est reconnaissable, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Il respire le grand air insouciant que je suis dans la même salle que lui. Il n'a plus de masque de mépris, il à l'air affreusement seul et triste. J'hésite encore un peu mais je m'approche de lui. Il m'a entendu et sait que c'est moi…

- On se balade dans les couloirs alors que c'est interdit Granger !

Il me taquine, je n'entends pas son mépris pour moi, pendant l'espace de quelque seconde j'ai l'impression d'être en face de quelqu'un d'autre. J'hoche les épaules comme pour lui montrer que cela m'importe peu que cela soit interdis.

- Tu es seul …

Il était étonné que je ne sois pas accompagné de mes deux meilleurs amis. Je m'installai à côté de lui et à mon grand étonnement il ne dit rien. Il n'a même pas l'air horrifié qu'on respire le même air. Ce fut une longue nuit que je passai en compagnie de mon pire ennemie en silence.

Hermione. »

Je sentais le rouge me montais au joues, alors que je fis disparaitre le passage de mon journal intime. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne l'avait pas lu, je savais que Malfoy se reconnaîtrais dans ce passage puisqu'il s'agissait de lui.

* Il va me tuer *

C'était la dur conclusion que je m'étais faite lorsque j'imaginais qu'est ce que Malfoy me ferrait pour avoir écrit une horreur pareil dans mon journal intime. D'ailleurs je ne le vis pas de toute la journée ce qui m'étonna.

- Mia …

Je frissonnai de dégout, il avait une manière perverse de prononcé mon surnom. Personne ne m'appelait ainsi pourtant lui il le faisait. Je me tournai pour me trouver face à psycho qui souriait d'un air pervers.

- Je voudrais t'inviter à diner …

Son invitation était si inattendus que je restai bouche bée. Je le regardai comme si j'avais affaire à un malade mentale. Il pensait vraiment que j'étais son amie pour m'inviter comme cela dans un restaurant.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, c'est bientôt les partiels et je dois apprendre !

Il sourit, et sans un mot de plus il s'en alla comme si de rien n'était. Je soupirai soulagé, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait insisté pour que je vienne.

Chaque jour un nouvel extrait de mon journal intime apparaissait, pour le moment c'était des passages que je qualifierais d'à la fois normal mais intime. Il n'avait pas encore osé publier les extraits trop intimes. Un mois était passé et la vieille on n'avait pas eut le droit à un extrait ce qui m'avait à la fois soulagé mais qui m'avait mis sur mes gardes.

- Malfoy attend !

Malfoy avait fais son apparition à présent il y a une semaine mais il me fuyait comme la peste ce que je ne comprenais pas. D'ailleurs il ne s'arrêta pas dans sa marche au contraire il accéléra le pas. Je soupirai et m'arrêta devant le tableau espérant qu'il n'y ait aucun passage de journal intime. Mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé et je me mise à lire le passage.

« Cher journal,

Je crois que je commence à apprécier Malfoy, toute ses nuits en sa compagnie me plaise énormément, chaque journée je veux être la nuit pour pouvoir aller le voir. Je sais pourtant que l'année prochaine cela ne sera pas la même chose. Je serai en quête pour les Horcruxes alors que lui tuera des innocents juste parce qu'ils ne sont pas des sangs pur… J'essaye de m'éloigner de lui mais c'est impossible, au final je craque et je passe ma nuit à ses côtés assis. Ils nous arrivent de parler et cette nuit ce fut le cas.

- Granger il faut qu'on arrête de se voir de cette manière …

Je suis consciente qu'on ne pourra plus se voir mais cela me blesse qu'il me le dise d'une manière qui l'indiffère. Je savais qu'il ne pensera jamais et qu'il ne dira jamais que je suis son amie. Je sais que pour lui je suis juste une sang de bourbe qui ne le laisse pas être seul. Je pensais qu'on partageait notre solitude ensemble mais je m'étais trompé.

- Je t'ai toujours détesté et toi aussi alors cela devrait continuer ainsi …

J'avais mal au cœur, parce que moi je ne le détestais pas, je ne le détestais plus. On se voyait chaque nuit depuis octobre, cela faisait à présent sept mois que cela durée. Je m'étais attaché à lui et mes sentiments envers lui avaient changé. Cher journal sauve moi je t'en pris … Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui …

Hermione. »

Je courus sans faire attention aux larmes qui commençait déjà à couler, je m'enfermai dans les toilettes et je m'assis et pleura toute les larmes de mon corps. Malfoy l'avait lus, il savait, j'avais tout fais pour cacher mes sentiments pour lui depuis la fin de la sixième année mais il était à présent exposé pour l'école en entière.

* Il doit me haïr … *

En septième année j'avais pourtant tout fais pour lui montrer le mépris que je ressentais pour lui mais mes mots écrit de ma main ne pouvait pas mentir. Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face.

- Mia !

Non ! Je pouvais tout supporter à part lui ! Je me tus comme si cela permettrait qu'il ne sache pas ou j'étais. Il me retrouva pour mon plus grand malheur, il avait ouvert la porte grâce à sa baguette magique.

- Mia sort avec moi …

Il m'avait cherché tout cela pour sortir avec moi, je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui. En plus cela pouvait signifiait plusieurs chose mais je n'étais d'accord avec aucun d'entre ses significations.

- Non !

Il me souleva me cognant contre le mur, j'eus mal au dos. J'aurais dus me douter qu'il était fou à lier. J'aurais dus prévenir quelqu'un que j'allais aux toilettes. Il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait de moi sans que je puisse me défendre …

- Si tu avais été gentil avec moi dès le début je n'aurais pas fais cela ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix !

Il était énervé, il me faisait très peur, je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait mais je n'avais envie que d'une chose à présent qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- Tu aime tellement ce Malfoy que je l'ai gentiment prévenus que j'étais celui qui avait affiché ta vie de cette manière !

Alors c'était vraiment lui qui avait ma clef USB, c'était vraiment lui qui avait lus ma vie sans aucune pitié et qui l'avais publié sans que j'en sois consentante. Il rigola comme un fou, je sentis les larmes me montait aux yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pus lui faire pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point ? J'avais besoin de ma baguette que j'avais dans mon sac qui était au sol. Je ne pouvais même pas me défendre.

- Tu ne te souviens pas que lorsque je t'ai montré nos notes tu m'as laissé sans rien me dire et tu es partis … Lorsque je t'ai demandé ta relation avec Malfoy tu m'as rembarré …

Fou ! Il était fou ! Je n'avais pas de moyen de m'enfuir, et je savais déjà que ses toilettes étaient trop loin pour que je prenne le risque de crier. Il ne me restait qu'une solution, je mordus la main de psycho qui hurla et me lâcha. Je sortis des toilettes et me mise à courir.

- Tu vas me le payer sale peste !

Il courait bien plus rapidement que moi, et c'est facilement qu'il me rattrapa il était à trois centimètres de moi. J'étais cuite ! Mais pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs ? Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance …

- Tu as crus que tu pouvais me fuir ?

Il m'avait rattrapé pour mon plus grand malheur et je ne pouvais toujours rien faire. Je me mise à crier sauf qu'il me cogna durement contre le mur. Je sentis ma tête tourner et je voyais floue. Ma fin était proche …

Quelqu'un me secouait, j'avais mal je n'ouvris pas mes yeux et resta ainsi, la personne était inquiète. J'étais heureuse qu'en fin de compte quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi.

- Hermione tu ne dois surtout pas fermé tes yeux !

Mon rêve était merveilleux,quelqu'un étais venus me sauvé, et il m'appelait par mon prénom. Je ne veux pas quitter mon rêve. Je me sentis sombrer une nouvelle fois …

Je me levai en sursaut, ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, je regardai autour de moi j'étais à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Vous voilà enfin parmi nous Mademoiselle !

La femme me fit un sourire merveilleux que je ne pus m'empêcher de rendre. Le temps de me rappeler qu'est-ce qui c'était passé je sentis le rouge me monter au joues. Ce n'était pas un rêve …

- Non mais laissez-moi la voir ! Elle fait partit de ma famille !

Cette voix, je la reconnus c'était Malfoy qui était vraiment énervé, j'entendis la femme le réprimander. J'espérais que la femme ne le laisserait pas rentré, mais mon souhait ne fut pas exaucé une nouvelle fois.

- Hermione ! Tu m'a fais une peur horrible !

Je fermai les yeux et les rouvrit c'était bien Malfoy en chair et en os qui me parlait de peur. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte de sa phrase surement et dans quelque seconde il me dira que j'aurais du mourir …

- Malfoy ? Tu vas bien ?

C'était lui qui devait être tombé sur sa tête. Je le regardais comme s'il était un extraterrestre il eut l'air étonné de ma phrase.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital !

Il dit quelque chose dans sa barbe imaginaire qui ressemblait à un truc comme « je n'aurais pas du la laisser me tenir l'échelle ». Mais sur quel planète avais je atterris ? Est-ce bien Malfoy qui me parle ?

- Malfoy je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiéterais pour moi ! Tu devrais être content que je sois à l'hôpital puisque tu me déteste !

Il me regarda étonné comme si j'avais dis quelque chose de complètement absurde, il regarda le médecin paniquer qui hocha des épaules.

- Mais voyons Hermione pourquoi je te détesterais ?

Il se fichait de moi n'est-ce pas ? Dans trois secondes il allait éclater de rire et me dire que c'est une blague. Il me dirait que je pourrais mourir que cela l'importait très peu. Il était censé me dire ses mots.

- Tout simplement car toute l'école sait que je ressens pour toi !

Il me regardait bouche bée, et regarda le médecin qui s'approcha de moi pour me consultait après quelque sort il se tourna vers Malfoy et eut une mine dépité comme si il allait annoncer une mort.

- Je crains qu'elle est subit une amnésie partielle !

Amnésique ? Moi non. Eux si ! Je n'étais pas amnésique ce n'étais pas possible je me rappelle très bien le mur sur lequel je m'étais écroulé évanouie.

- Hermione, tu te souviens de qui je suis ?

Il me prenait pour une débile mentale ou quoi ? Je lui lançai un regard remplis de mépris pour lui montrer que je n'appréciais pas son humour. Surtout si c'était pour ce moqué encore plus de moi.

- Bien sur tu es Malfoy et on se déteste !

Il hocha la tête négativement désespéré. J'avais dus rater plusieurs épisode pour qu'il ne soit pas énervé contre moi. Il ne m'avait même pas crié dessus pour mes sentiments …

- Hermione nous sommes mariés et nous avons une fille …

Il se moquait de moi c'était sur et certain. Malfoy avait toujours cette habitude de me faire des blagues pas marrante. Jusqu'à que je vis une alliance sur mon doigt que je regardai bouche bée. Je l'enlevai et pus lire « Malfoy un jour, Malfoy toujours ». Je regardais la main de Malfoy lui aussi portait une alliance. Il ne plaisantait pas il était sérieux.

* Au secours nous sommes mariés *

Fin

**Oui c'est déjà la fin, cette one shot était déjà assez longue, je n'ai donc pas pus continuer. Si j'ai des beaucoup de review qu'ils veulent une suite j'en ferrai une mais si ce n'est pas le cas vous devriez vous contentez de cette fin sadique.**

**Donnez-moi votre avis MERCI. **


End file.
